Wenn wir vermissen
by EmmaFreak
Summary: Fortsetzung von Weil du nicht mehr da bist! Nun ist ein Jahr vergangen, seitdem Hermine gestorben ist und Draco ihr gefolgt war. Harry arbeitet im Zauberministerium in der Abteilung Mysteriöse Vorfälle. Plötzlich stoßt er auf einen bekannten Namen... R


Hey Guys!

Nun, seitdem ich eure Bitten erhalten habe, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, habe ich mich entschlossen dies zu tun. Ich werde keine langen Reden halten, also lest einfach und gibt mir Reviews. lach

Enjoy, Emma Freak

**Weil du nicht mehr da bist 2**

**Die Gedanken von Mr. Malfoy**

Verärgert, aber auch müde, nahm Harry die Brille ab, lehnte sich von seinem Schreibtisch zurück und streckte die Arme. Der junge, schwarzhaarige Mann, arbeitete nun schon seit zwei Jahren im Zauberministerium, in der Abteilung „Mysteriöse Vorfälle". Eigentlich hatte sich Harry nach seinem Hogwartsabschluss zum Auror ausbilden lassen, doch das Zauberministerium hatte ihn gebetet Ihnen zu helfen. Und so bekam Harry diesen Job.

Er saß nun schon seit zwei Stunden an dem Dossier von Joanna Haydan, doch je mehr er sich auf das Blatt konzentrierte, desto weniger konnte er verstehen. Er seufzte und schon mit etwas mehr Interesse, begann er, weitere Dossiers durchzublättern, denn schließlich wollte er wissen, was er noch zutun hatte.

Von den Dossiers gab es ganz viele. Es war für Harry erstaunlich, dass genau in der Abteilung „Mysteriöse Vorfälle" so viele Vorfälle waren. Als er ungefähr die zwanzigste Mappe weglegte, fiel ihm ein sehr bekannter Name auf. Er las ihn mehrmals durch und mit jedem Mal, wollte er noch mehr daran nicht glauben.

„Draco Malfoy…", las Harry ab und staunte. Nein, das war doch nur ein Zufall, oder? Es konnte doch einfach nicht sein, oder doch? All diese Fragen hatte Mr. Potter im Kopf. Plötzlich überkam ihn eine Spur von Traurigkeit, denn er erinnerte sich an das Unglück, das vor einem Jahr passierte.

_Die junge Familie Malfoy-Granger zog in die neue Wohnung ein, die sich im Zentrum Londons befand. Die beiden waren glücklich und hatten schon Pläne, wie Kinder kriegen, Haus bauen lassen… Doch eines Tages passierte ein Streit, oder was auch immer… das wusste bisher noch keiner genau, denn schließlich wohnten die beiden allein. Hermine fuhr mit ihren Freundinnen zu einer Verwandten und dann passierte auf einer Landstraße ein Unfall… Das Auto, in dem Hermine saß knallte mit einem anderem zusammen, aus welchen Gründen es auch war, weiß es bisher auch niemand…_

_Auf der Beerdigung von Hermine, saß Draco vor ihrem Grab ganze zwanzig Minuten und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Dies berichtete seine enge Freundin Pansy. Am nächsten Tag begann er auch schon Selbstmord, denn er wurde bei sich zu Hause gefunden, in der Wohnung in London. Doch Harry bezweifelte, dass es ein Selbstmord war… ja, Draco hat Hermine wirklich sehr geliebt, aber… nein, es konnte einfach Selbstmord sein, auf keinem Fall…_

Harry verengte die Augen und versuchte sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Zuerst konnte er vieles über Dracos Leben erfahren. Sogar alle Schüler-Abzeichen in Hogwarts standen dort. Doch das war für Harry jetzt unwichtig. Als er schließlich zum Datum 17. September 2004 kam, las er folgendes:

_Draco Malfoy, der Erfinder der DM (Abkürzung für „Death maintenance"), starb am 27.03.05 in London. Doch er blieb für immer in der Geschichte der Magier. Da seine DM immer noch existiert, aber nicht funktioniert, wurde es in das Zauberministerium gebracht, wo es jetzt untersucht wird. Nach seinen Theorien, sollte DM so eine ähnliche Verbindung zwischen unserer und der anderen Welt zu sein. Das heißt, sie gibt irgendwelche Signale, dem, der das zweite Teil der DM hat und dieser kann dann seine Erinnerungen und Gedanken sehen. Leider wurden zwei Teile gefunden, also heißt das, dass wir jetzt keine Antworten für all diese Fragen über den mysteriösen Tod von Mr. Malfoy finden können._

„Aber… aber, das kann doch nicht sein, oder?" eine Erinnerung kam Harry entgegen und er begann energisch weiter zu blättern. Und er fand es. Es war ein Bild, von der DM, die Draco erfunden hatte. _Doch_… Harry schaute nach unten. Sein Blick war an eine silberne Kette gerichtet und Harry konnte immer noch nicht sein Glück fassen.

Er konnte sich immer noch an den Tag, wo Draco ihm ein Geschenk überreichte, erinnern…

„_Hier, nimm das hier!", sagte Draco freundlich zu Harry und überreichte ihm ein kleines Päckchen._

„_Was ist das?", fragte Harry, während er die Packung öffnete „…danke!"_

„_Nichts zu danken. Das ist eine nötige Sache, die du unbedingt immer bei sich tragen musst! Wenn ich sterbe…" Draco machte eine kurze Pause „…dann könntest du an mich denken, oder? Das Ding ist doch schön, nicht wahr?..."_

Harry wich sich die Schweißperlen weg und nahm den kleinen Anhänger in seine rechte Hand. Er rieb es leicht und schon begann alles sich um ihn zu drehen. Schon im nächsten Moment erschien Harry in einer völlig anderen Welt, die er aber jedoch sehr gut kannte…

„_Liebes Tagebuch", hörte Harry Dracos Stimme, doch er wusste nicht woher sie kam „und schon wieder bin ich allein, in diesem Zimmer, keiner redet mit mir… Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich es tun soll, oder nicht, denn ich bin irgendwie schüchtern geworden… Auch wenn ich genau weiß, dass sie mich liebt und dass ich für sie auch eine unsterbliche Liebe empfinde, traue ich mich trotzdem nicht… warum?"_

„_Heutiger Tag, ist der glücklichste in meinem Leben. Hermine hatte mir so eine schöne Liebeserklärung gemacht, obwohl ich es eigentlich tun musste" Ein Lachen erklang in Harrys Ohren, doch schon wieder wusste er nicht, woher das kam „Aber na ja, auch Männer müssen mal so was bekommen, hehe"_

„_Ich habe jetzt lange nachgedacht und habe mich soeben entschlossen, dass ich sie fragen werde… und das werde ich tun…"_

Plötzlich verschwand alles und Harry befand sich immer noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er seufzte und warf einen erneuten Blick nach unten. Die Kette glitzerte und war sehr heiß. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und schrieb alles, was er vorhin noch miterlebt hatte auf.

So vergingen die Stunden. Harry rieb die Kette und erschien in einem so genannten Tagebuch. Danach schrieb er alles auf und machte das Gleiche noch mal. Er war jetzt auf einmal noch müder als sonst, denn manchmal wollte er weinen, denn es gab auch traurige Momente in Dracos Leben…

_Erneut rieb Harry die Kette und alles drehte sich um ihn herum. Plötzlich erschien er auf einer Landschaft die ihm völlig umbenannt war. Ein lautes Geräusch… nein Geräusch konnte man es nicht nennen, denn zwei Autos prallten zusammen. Wie kam das? Harry konnte deutlich sehen, dass die Autos nicht höher als 30/h fuhren, aber… Harry warf einen Blick nach hinten… was er dort wohl sah? Eine dunkle Gestalt lachte boshaft und hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand… Voldemort…_

„_Ich wusste einfach, dass er das gemacht hatte.", hörte Harry Dracos Stimme „ich fühlte einfach, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmte und darum wollte ich nicht, dass Hermine wegfährt, aber Voldemort hatte es jedoch geschafft… aber eine Frage bleibt mir immer noch unbeantwortet: Wie kann er das tun, wenn er tot ist?"_

„_Die nächsten Tagen verliefen für mich wie eine Ewigkeit. In unserer Wohnung, allein zu sitzen, war wirklich das Schlimmste, was es gab. Wie gerne würde ich damals ihre Stimme hören, ihre Nähe spüren, ihr Lächeln sehen… Doch sie war tot und nur wegen ihm passierte das alles! Ich kann immer noch nicht daran glauben aber… ich muss es einfach…"_

„_Die Beerdigung fand am 26. März statt. Ich musste einfach dorthin gehen, auch wenn das so schwer war, denn ich konnte nicht einfach sehen, wie se dort lag, im Grab. Aber ich ging."_

„_Mit jedem Wort, das ich sagte, spürte ich einen schrecklichen Schmerz, meine Seele brannte. Ich spürte wie jedes Millimeter meines Körpers weh tat. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Und wenn ich einen Blick zu ihr warf, wenn ich ihre Locken sah, wenn ich ihre blaße Haut zu Gesicht bekam, wenn ich ein paar Kratzer auf ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht sah... nein, ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich später tun sollte, ohne sie leben? Sie einfach vergessen? Eine andere Frau finden? Eine Familie gründen? Was? WAS SOLLTE ICH EINFACH TUN!"_

Harry zuckte bei diesen Worten leicht zusammen. Dracos Stimme hörte sich echt traurig und wütend, aber auch verzweifelt an. Plötzlich spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz. ‚_Wahrscheinlich spürte Draco das Gleiche..."_, schoss sich der Gedanke durch Harrys Kopf.

„_Und dann, ich überlegte ganz lange, was ich wohl tun sollte. Ich wollte mit jemanden reden, aber keiner war da. Keiner konnte mit mir reden, mich trösten, mir helfen... nun, ich fand einfach keinen Ausweg und rief Lucius an..."_

Harry wurde es ein bisschen schwindelig, aber er hörte angespannt weiter zu.

„_Er sagte, dass ich kommen kann und schließlich ging ich raus. Ich apparierte ganz schnell nach Malfoy Manor und als ich mich auf dem Gelände von diesem großen Haus befand, spürte ich jetzt Heimweh. Ja, nach London, auch wenn ich hier viele Jahren verbracht hatte, spürte ich, dass dieses Haus für mich fremd geworden war. Ja so fremd, dass ich es gar nicht erklären kann._

_Ich ging rein und erkannte all die Gemälden, die hier hingen. Alle Malfoys sahen sich verdammt ehnlich. Auch die Charaktere waren fast gleich. Alle hassen Mugles, zeigen ihre Gefühle nie und... nein das letzte ist schwer auszusprechen, auch wenn ich diese Familie hasse, kann ich es trotzdem nicht aussprechen._

_Ich stieg die Treppe hoch und mit jedem Schritt, mit jeder Stufe bekamm ich Angst. Ja, es war schwer diesen Schritt zu machen, besonders wenn es ums eigene Leben ging. Ich öffnete die Tür vom Lucius' Büro und warf einen Blick in den Raum. Doch schon im nächsten Moment spürte ich Schmerz und alles wurde schwarz um mich._

_Als ich wieder aufwachte befand ich mich immer noch in Lucius' Büro. Ich hörte seine fiese Stimme und das machte mich sehr wütend. Er sprach so, als würden wir von einem Theaterstück reden das nächsten Samstag stattfinden sollte. Er sprach so, als ob wir beim einem Kaffekränzchen saßen und uns freundlich unterhielten. Ich keuchte schon vor Wut, als er diese Worte aussprach._

„_Draco, Draco, Draco… ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du so dumm bist und noch auf diese Beerdigung von Schlammblut Granger gehst… ach, du warst doch nie so schlau… so eine Verpflichtung abzulehnen…dem Dunklen Lord nicht dienen wollen…schrecklich von dir, Draco."_

_Ich zischte durch die Zähne: „Das wirst du bereuen!" Er hörte das, ja ich war mir ganz sicher, dass er das tat, aber.. was war denn weiter? Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich und sagte, dass wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich Voldemort nicht dienen will, er mich umbringt..._

_Und ich sagte es auch. Lucius zuckte leicht zusammen und richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf mich. Er sprach den Fluch aus, den cih schon immer gefürchtete habe. Den Avada Kedavra Fluch..._

_Nun lag ich tot da und Lucius stand grinsend da. Er trauerte noch nicht mal um seinen eigenen Sohn. So kalt war sein Herz..._

Harry schloss müde die augen. Nein, nochmal Dracos Geschichte zu erleben, war schwerer, als er es sich gedacht hatte. Und die Worte, die er jetzt hörte, hatten ihn sehr schockiert. Er zuckte zusammen und atmete jetzt schwer.

„_Und ja, Harry, ich wusste einfach, dass du dieses falsches Dossier öffnen würdest. Ich wusste einfach, dass du reinfallen würdest, dass du mir glauben würdest. Mir, ja mir. Voldemort..._

_Du bist wirklich so dumm, Potter! Hast du denn wirklich nicht erkannt, dass meine Stimme anders war, als Dracos? Nein?" ein boshaftes Lachen erklang in Harrys Ohren und auf einmal bekam er Kopfschmerzen. „Nun, das ist dein Ende, Harry! In den Erinnerngen von Draco Malfoy. Deinem ehemaligen Feind, der zu deinem Freund geworden ist. Und jetzt werde ich dich nicht mehr quälen..." und bevor Harry noch was sagen konnte, sprach Voldemort den Fluch aus, den Draco auch ertragen hatte müssen._

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Nun lag Harrys lebloser Körper auf dem Boden, kein Leben mehr in seinen Augen. Sein letzter Schrei ertönte in der Stille, doch dann trat sie wieder ein und die letzten Worten von Mr. Potter zeigten, dass er noch ein paar Sekunden am Leben war._

„_Du warst meine letzte Hoffnung.", sprach er und das war das Ende von einem weiterem Held. Harry Potter._

So, nun ist das, das letztendliche Ende (ich, das "Wiederholungskind") von Weil du nicht mehr da bist. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das zweite Teil genauso gut, wie das erste, aber na ja, es ist eure Sache. Ich denke, dass es jetzt wirklich keine Fortsetzung geben kann, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich jetzt irgendwie da einen Zusammenhang z.B. mit Ron machen könnte. Das Ende mag ich aber wirklich soooo sehr. ich freue mich auf jedem Fall auf eure Reviews1

Enjoy, Emma Freak


End file.
